Caroline visits Louisiana
by emmaleewhittaker
Summary: Caroline is traveling through Louisiana after the death of her mother. Her don't care attitude has her attracting the wrong kind of attention. Getting herself in a werewolf fight leaves her running to New Orleans. Kinda a one shot


NOTE: So I'm still pretty new at this whole writing thing. Tumblr told me it would be a good idea to try so I did a 25 days of klaroline inspired one shot that I feel could be turned longer and into more chapters maybe but for now it's just a small one shot. Please enjoy I love reviews good or bad. Thank you -E.

Caroline is traveling through Louisiana after the death of her mother. Without her humanity on, her don't give a shit attitude has her attracting the wrong kind of attention. Getting herself in a werewolf fight leaves her injured and fleeing for shelter in the city she was planning to avoid. Can she be healed by both the bite and the grief she feels, or will she let death reunite her with her mother. Knowing Klaus, he will not give up Caroline without a fight.

\- KC-

Caroline runs through the dense forest, she loves the feel of the setting sun on her face and the smell of the trees. She thinks about how different this Louisiana forest is to Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls. Her mother. Her friends left behind. She shuts the bubbling feelings down and slows her pace as she is getting near a town.

Finally. She thinks she found someplace to entertain her for the night, and by the stars she really needs it.

Caroline quickly sniffs out that werewolves live here but that won't turn her away. She has dealt with them time and time again, even dated one.

What a disaster that was. She huffs and straightens her clothes as she comes out from the woods by the bar she found.

She also knows of an original hybrid who would put these puppies to shame. She wonders if even they know he exists, let alone that he lives in this state. Caroline sighs and comes around the corner to the front and sees many motorcycles. She sighs again and looks at the bar sign with a chuckle. The Howler. She thinks this whole thing is clichéd and possibly drawn from a horrible movie but goes into the bar anyway.

Caroline know she is a red flag and not just because of the attention drawing red silk shirt with her dark jeans and leather boots. She is a vampire and most everyone in the bar knows it. What they don't know is that she is calculating her exit points incase the wolves don't wanna let her be. She takes slow drawn out steps toward the bar, searching for the humans she could possibly use. To her luck the bartender is a human and a young male, she could use compulsion but chooses not to. She sits on a stool at the end of of the bar and straightened up her leather jacket realizing she kind of fits in with the motorcycle crowd.

"What can I get you?" The dark haired bartender leaned over the bar to get her order.

"Double vodka and keep them coming." She flipped her hair in a dismissal and turned to watch the rest of the patrons in the bar. The shot and bottle of absolut had her turning her attention back to the bartender with a smirk like smile. She picked it up, downed her shot, then poured herself 3 more. Finally taking one more double shot of the vodka was giving her the feelings of a good buzz. Unfortunately the werewolves in the bar had been watching her carefully and thought she was finally drunk enough to get her to leave.

"You should be moving along now." Caroline stiffened at the deep scratchy voice that came up behind her after her latest shot. She turned slowly with her slight drunk blond cheerleader smile.

"Now boys," She tsked, "is that any way to be treating a lady such as myself."

"You are a vile creature that doesn't belong here and we think you have been stinking up our bar long enough"

"Ugh. Fine, the atmosphere and humans aren't even that appealing" She huffed while shoving her tipsy self off her barstool and through the crowd of werewolves. The cool air hit her and she pulled her jacket a little tighter and walked toward the woods again. Maybe a human will be in the back. I am getting pretty hungry, I could easily lead them into the woods. A smirk overtook Caroline's face and her tipsy stance became more predatory as she turned the corner to the back of the bar.

Unfortunately for Caroline there were no humans back there but the group of 6 werewolves. I could take them, but I also don't want to. In this state I am at a disadvantage and they know it. Caroline's smirk vanished and and she grit her teeth while subtly trying to loosen her body. Anticipating the enemy could be difficult with so many of them. She also thought they might not fight her and just make sure she is gone.

"Can't you see I'm leaving. Why you waitin round for me" The words left Caroline's mouth slightly not what she wanted to say but also along the same lines.

Tonight was not her night though because the wolves didn't even respond and just chose to jump her. At least she did anticipate a fight so she was ready and snapped 2 necks before shoving her hand into one chest while trying to kick another. Another arm through a chest and 2 wolves her left staring her down. Drenched in blood up to her elbows and over her face. Caroline had her vampire features out and was snarling at the two men seeing If they would flee or fight. One lunged at her and she began to fight him. In a split second the wolf facing her had both her arms caught and she gasped realizing her error. She missed the second wolf who now had his teeth buried in her neck tearing the flesh. The next second she was on the ground holding a hand to her neck.

Caroline didn't wait and took off running into the forest as soon as their hands were off her. She can feel the venom stinging in her veins. Shit. How many times have I been bit? How long will I have? She paused her running when she approached a road. How close am I to New Orleans? She shook her head to try and clear it, the alcohol has quickly left her body from the fight and run. Should I even consider going to him or should I just accept death. Caroline stumbled and decided to pull out her phone and find out how far she really was from him. Does he even know I'm in his state? 500 miles. Only a few hours. She could make it. She could live, but did she want to. Making up her mind Caroline set off in the direction of her only cure.

-KC-

Caroline arrives at the outskirts of his city and wonders how sickly she looks. What a great way to greet him. Oh hey look I'm here but not for the reason you think. She snorts. Ha yeah this will go great. Making her way into the city it's just approaching dawn and she can easily speed around in the shadows. Her feet are killing her because of her leather heeled boots she has been running around in.

She approaches the infamous French Quarter, his domain, his kingdom. Catching her reflection in a store window she realizes how close to death she really is and wonders how she is even upright. To accompany that thought she leans against the side of the building putting her cheek to the cool glass. She looks around for someone to direct her to his supposed compound. She thinks it can't be so hard to find on her own but she is quickly feeling the venom symptoms, even if it's only been a few hours.

"Can I help you? You seem to be searching for something?" Caroline jumps and spins to the voice. A tall dark skinned man is next to her looking at her with a curious expression. She knows it must be because she's a mess, but she also knows he is a vampire and will most definitely know where her cure is.

"Klaus Mikaelson. Where is he?" Her voice is scratchy from disuse and the bite. The man's eyes darken and she knows he knows where he is.

"Now who is asking to meet the King." At this Caroline is laughing out loud at the way way he addressed Klaus as king. When she is finished she straightens up and pegs the man with a dark menacing look.

"Tell me now so I can find him quickly or don't and have him find out you kept me from finding him. I'm sure you won't be punished if you tell me now." Caroline throws a smirk at him, she may be sick but she knows which words to use when talking about Klaus. Punished is clearly a word he understands.

"Well allow me to take you there myself. You don't look too well can't have you getting lost and end up snacking on a human." He chuckles and grabs her arm above her elbow to guide her in the direction of the compound. Caroline huffs but allows herself to be dragged along the wakening french quarter streets.

By the time they enter the front doors of the compound she is about to collapse. Not realizing the man who was dragging her really was and when he let go she fell forward to the ground. She decided to just lay there until Klaus came to her aid. Closing her eyes she began to think of her mom. Caroline doesn't know how long it was but she heard her name being called by that distinct British accent. Fluttering her eyes open she searched for his face in the direction of his voice.

"Klaus…"

"Yes sweetheart, I'm here. Are you alright?" Caroline was able to muster up enough strength to respond in her usual way.

"What do you think, do I look alright to you? Don't be blind Klaus." Attempting to sit up with his help she was able to shrug off her jacket. She heard a few gasps and realized she was laying on a couch surrounded by his siblings and the man from earlier. She turned to Klaus watching is intake of breath and then she turned to where he was looking. The bite on her neck was also down into her shoulder and is amazed even more she is still alive.

"Well, I was in the state and turned out I pissed off some werewolves just by existing. Luckily I knew you were close and the only cure, so here I am."

"Caroline, I wish you were here on better circumstances but you are here of your own accord." Klaus smirks a little and makes a move to pick her up and she let's him. The next second she is being set down on a bed which she assumes is his. In a small voice she turns to him and asks him the question she needs the answer to the most.

"Klaus, will you please heal me?" She knows she doesn't have long now and feels so small and weak. He gives her a small smile and bites into his wrist but doesn't give it to her till after a question of his own.

"Promise you will stay for a few days to heal and maybe see the city?" His eyes plead with her. Without hesitation and a glimmer of hope in bother their eyes she answers him.

"Yes." Klaus's wrist is then shoved in her mouth and they both close their eyes as they realize this could finally be the beginning to their happy ending.


End file.
